Dueling Duo's
by ScottyMatt
Summary: Ash flees with Pikachu and his Pokemon after being signaled out by Team Rocket. To protect his friends he tells them it's just another journey. Two years later Ash has yet to return, but a mystery man appears in Kalos, stopping TR's expansion. But can they now that TR has control over legendary Pokemon? All anyone knows is, the Masters Cup is going to be different this year.


DUELING DUO'S

CHAPTER ONE: THE VANISHING ASH

* * *

**Hello there! This is my first fanfiction so take it easy please, no flames. Also, to clear a few things up;**

"Human Talk"

"_Poke-speech"_

'_Telepathy'_

_"_**_Using Aura"_ **

**So without further ado, Chapter One.**

* * *

~EARLIER THAT DAY~

"What do you mean you FAILED?" Giovanni wailed, causing the two grunts in front of him to flinch. "I gave you one mission! Just one! All I asked was you transfer the Pokemon from the Rocket base in Johto to Kalos! Why am I receiving calls from Officer Jenny that my Pokemon have been placed into her custody?" The man in the orange suit yelled furiously.

He was sitting at his desk, facing the two grunts in a mostly dark room, the only light coming from a desk lamp. His faithful Persian was on his lap, hissing and growling at the grunts failure. The grunts, wearing matching black uniforms with big red R's on the front, continued to flinch, until finally the one on the left spoke.

"It wasn't our fault, sir! We were compromised!" He shouted. Giovanni glared harder.

"I trust you at least silenced whatever it was that compromised you?" He asked, already knowing the answer when they gulped.

"It wasn't our fault," The one grunt said again nervously. "There were six other agents there that couldn't do anything either-"

"Which is why I chose you to lead this mission." Giovanni interrupted coldly. The grunts exchanged a look.

"Hear us out, boss!" The grunt on the right spoke for the first time. "Everything was going according to plan. We had the helicopter in place and we were just about to hand them off, when all of the sudden this kid and his Pikachu just came outta nowhere!" He explained. Giovanni growled.

"You were compromised, because of a child and an common electric-type? Are you sure that's the story you want to use?"

The grunts were sweating now. They didn't know how else to explain it!

"It's not a story sir, it's what happened! This Pikachu was ridiculously strong, though!" Left defended them. Right nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! It beat all our Pokémon like nothing I'd ever seen! The trainer wasn't bad either." Right agreed.

Something about this seemed quite familiar to the boss. Giovanni hummed as he searched through his memories, until settling on a bunch of one's that were almost identical to the situation now.

Many a time had he been lecturing grunts, elites and spies about failed missions and nine times out of ten they'd give the same excuse: "It was this kid and his Pikachu! Everything was going fine until they showed up!"

A particular trio rung out in his mind, their complaints about twerps and ThunderBolt's and blast offs making much more sense. He sighed an aggravated sigh.

"Get out of my sight and don't screw up like this again." He ordered, Persian hissing. The grunts uttered their 'yes sir's at the same time as they rushed out of the dark room.

Giovanni picked up his phone and pressed the button to put him through to his secretary.

"What can I do for you, sir?" She asked politely. Politely, not friendly.

"Get me Jessie on the phone." Giovanni said simply. The secretary was confused.

"Jessie? As in Jessie, James and Meowth?" She asked, unsure. Those three were the bottom of the barrel for the Rocket organization! What would the boss want with them?

"Yes." He said simply, but there was enough steel in his voice for him not to be questioned further. He waited patiently as the phone rang.

* * *

"Whaddaya think he wants?" Meowth asked, staring at the buzzing communicator. James hung his head.

"Probably going to give us lip about our latest failure." He said depressingly.

"Wobbuffet!" The blue pokemon gave a salute to Jessie before bowing his head with James. Jessie growled.

"We won't know unless we answer it, numbskulls." She said, snatching the thing up and bringing it to her ear. "Hello, Jessie speaking." She said in a singsong voice.

James, Meowth and Wobbuffet stared at her in shock.

"Give me everything you know on this Pikachu and his trainer." Giovanni's cold voice rang out across the line. Jessie smiled.

"We thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Traveling with Serena, Bonnie and Clemont was fun but I'm glad we finally get to go home. Whaddaya say, buddy?" Ash Ketchum asked his faithful Pikachu, who was riding on his shoulder.

"_I can't wait!"_ Pikachu shouted in agreement. Ash smiled.

The duo were walking through Viridian Forest after returning from the region of Kalos where they competed in the Kalos League and were on their way back to the place they started from; Pallet Town.

They continued walking in comfortable silence before they suddenly paused their movements, as if they felt something else present. They checked their surroundings but nothing happened. Deciding it was nothing, Ash pressed forward another step only for the familiar forms of Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet to come crashing from the forest.

"Team Rocket?" They shouted at the same time in shock. The Rockets quickly got up and, rather than start their motto, looked really scared.

"The Twerp's alive!" They cried, smothering him in a group hug.

Ash and Pikachu were thoroughly confused. Sure they'd been known to have truces or even have rocky friendships, but nothing to this extent.

"Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, we just saw each other yesterday, right?" Ash asked, confused. Pikachu, who had moved to his head, mirrored his expression.

"Listen, Twerp, we made a huge mistake." James anime-cried into his shoulder. Ash looked at him, begging him to go on.

"The boss," Jessie started. "He asked us about you earlier. We told him everything we knew, which was apparently a lot." She started. Of course it was a lot they'd been in steady 'contact' across six regions. "But we only though he was finally showing interest in Pikachu too!"

"What'd he want if he didn't want my Pokémon?" The Pallet trainer asked. Meowth sniffled.

"He wants to give you da hook for interferin' wit Team Rocket operations, dig?" Meowth said, almost crying. James continued to cry anime tears as he continued.

"We didn't want to go that far, honest! You've got to believe us!" He said.

Ash and Pikachu hesitated. Did they believe them?

Well as odd as it sounds, they had no reason not to. They'd never done anything unforgivably bad before, even with all the trouble they caused. And Ash was pretty sure by the time he entered Hoenn Team Rocket was going after Pikachu by pure habit. It was a part of the dance they do. Weirdly enough, Ash and Pikachu had known the Trio longer than they had anyone else on their journey, even Brock.

"We do." Ash said, Pikachu nodding his agreement. The Rocket's looked up, stars in their eyes.

"You gotta skedaddle, kid, you don't want to be givin' your name out wit da boss on your tail." Meowth advised.

"We're the bad guys but we don't want anything bad to happen to you!" Jessie cried, hugging Ash again with James.

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet cried too. Ash and Pikachu gasped.

"Skedaddle? But I can't just disappear! What about my friends?" He asked. James sniffled.

"We're just trying to help you out here, Twerp, the boss is after you not them." James assured.

"No," A steel-cold voice echoed from just ahead. "But I am after traitors."

They turned to see Giovanni himself standing at the exit of Viridian Forest with a two Rocket Agents behind him, both of them glaring coldly.

"It's Domino!" Ash recognized the blonde woman next to Giovanni.

"_What's she doing here?"_ Pikachu added as he jumped in front of Ash, his cheeks crackling.

"And Pierce too." The Trio said in unison, surprised.

"Did you forget about little ol' us?" A familiar voice asked. Ash, Pikachu and Team Rocket turned around to see the other annoying field agents.

"Cassidy!" Ash and Jessie shouted. She smirked.

"And Bob too!" James acknowledged the man next to her, who face-planted.

"It's still Butch!" The green-haired man protested. Giovanni brought attention back to him.

"And you, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, have been a thorn in Team Rocket's side for to long. It's obvious these three have made their choice clear on whose side their on," Giovanni added, motioning to the Trio. "So I guess we'll have to eliminate you all." He said, smirking evilly.

"Raticate, Houndour, go!" Cassidy shouted, throwing out two of her Pokémon. They growled at Ash and Pikachu.

"Shuckle, Hitmontop, ShowTime!" Butch called out next. They too, growled.

"Honchcrow!" Domino cried, releasing her Sinnoh native bird.

"Swoobat!" Peirce said stoically, his Unova bird appearing. Ash glared all around him. They were surrounded!

"Persian, join the fun." Giovanni instructed. Not hesitating, Persian got between Honchcrow and Swoobat, growling.

"You'll never get away with this! Frogadier, Hydro Pump!" Ash called upon his Kalos starter.

Frogadier didn't need to be told twice and shot a large torrent of water at Raticate, who was forced back into a bush.

"Swoobat, Air Slash!" Pierce ordered while Ash's back was turned.

"Oh no you don't. Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat!" Jessie instructed. Wobbuffet obliged and glowed as he jumped between the attack and Ash, successfully reflecting the air attack.

"Phantump, Energy Ball! Hawlucha, Karate Chop! Talonflame, Brave Bird!" Ash called, throwing more Pokéballs.

As they came from their Pokeballs there was no delay in carrying out the attacks. Phantump smashed his attack into Hitmontop, Hawlucha slammed his glowing fist into Houndour and Talonflame shot off at Honchcrow, ready to collide with it.

The battle had begun.

* * *

All Ash remembered was a huge explosion. There were loud noises; attacks colliding, Pokémon and human cries echoed all around and then there was a huge white light. Everybody was thrown in different directions.

Giovanni, Domino and Pierce were thrown east, while Cassidy and Butch went west. All their Pokémon supposedly went with them. The one's still out, that is. After an hour and a half all that was left was Houndour, Honchcrow, Persian, Pikachu and Wobbuffet.

Ash, Pikachu, The Trio and Wobbuffet had done something similar to a blast off, as it seemed. They'd woken up somewhere outside Pewter City, if all the grey around was anything to go by.

"Well," Ash started, trying to catch his breath. "That was different."

"At least we got away." Jessie said, attempting to look on the bright side.

"And they're probably going assume we're all dead after that." James added, sitting up against a tree.

"So Team Rocket won't be after us anymore?" Ash asked hopefully. Meowth smiled.

"You got it, kid! You'll be free to do whateva you want, just like ol' times!" The Scratch Cat Pokémon cheered.

Ash got excited for a moment, along with Pikachu, until he realized one thing. He couldn't.

He couldn't compete in League's anymore. He had to give his name for that and if anyone from Team Rocket caught his name they'd get suspicious. Especially if they saw him competing, they'd surely recognize him. And it'd be pointless to compete in gym battles if he couldn't compete in the League too. What was supposed to be a short trip home had shattered his life's dreams.

"I can't. It'll never be just like old times now." Ash muttered. "I can't compete in anything without my name and Team Rocket would get ahold of it if I compete in anything anywhere near as big as the Pokémon League."

"Yeah and then you'll have the problem of the boss-Giovanni using your friends to get to you." James added once more. Ash looked squarely at James.

"Whaddaya mean my friends?" He questioned, almost angrily. Jessie sighed.

"He asked us for everything we knew and we knew a lot, including your twerpish friends names. Don't you think it's reasonable to assume that Giovanni would use your friends to get to you if he thought you were still alive?" She asked.

Ash and Pikachu realized she was right.

They couldn't go about their normal lives anymore, or their friends and their families would face the consequences. They'd have to lay low in Pallet for a while-.

"We can't go home." Ash said suddenly.

"_Why can't we?"_ Pikachu questioned, wondering what had gotten into Ash. Team Rocket, too, were wondering what the young trainer was thinking that he didn't want to go home.

"If we just lay low at home Team Rocket will still be out there, causing trouble and taking Pokémon from trainers. We can't just sit around and let it happen." Ash said. Pikachu nodded and sparked his cheeks determinedly.

"But Twerp, if you go out travelin' with your friends Team Rocket'll find you for sure!" Meowth reminded. Ash and Pikachu exchanged a glance.

"We're not going with friends. We're going alone. We'll head back to Oak's one last time and then we'll be on our way." Ash said. Team Rocket gasped in shock.

~CURRENT TIME~

Ash had made his way back to Pallet Town and waited patiently for Oak to answer the door. Jessie, James and Meowth were waiting just outside of town on the hill, careful not to be seen.

"Oh, hi Ash! Back from the Kalos region already?" Tracey asked as he let the two into the lab.

"Hey Tracey, good to be back. Is the Professor around?" Ash asked as he stepped in, trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah he's just in the other room. Do you want me to get him?" Tracey asked again.

"Yeah, could you? Tell him I'll be outside." Ash told him. Tracey nodded as he walked through the doorway.

Ash and Pikachu made their way to the Ranch where all their Pokémon were located, and Ash let his current team out.

Frogadier, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Phantump, Meowstick and Goomy materialized and ran off to socialize with the others.

They seemed to adjust just fine.

Meowstick was sitting by and chatting with Pignite, Torkoal and Infernape, while Goomy was taking some dancing lessons from Totodile and Oshawott as Glalie bobbed along above them with Gible on him. Phantump was quick to find Bayleef and Leavanny and made great friends already, along with Buizel who happened to be nearby. Hawlucha was busy in a three-way handshake with Corphish and Kingler as Palpitoad had great fun sitting on Torterra. Talonflame immediately rose upwards to fly laps with the other flying-type Pokemon at the lab.

"_We're going to have to bring some of the others."_ Pikachu said, not leaving Ash's shoulder.

"I know we can't just leave them all here, we're going to need some help and we might not have met any wild Pokémon when we do. Question is, who are we gonna bring?" Ash hummed in thought.

"You wanted to see me, my boy?" Oak asked as he came and stood by Ash's side. Ash almost got scared.

"Yeah. Well you see Professor; I'm going on a new journey again and-" Oak interrupted Ash before he could continue.

"No need to worry, Ash, I'll take great care of the Pokémon you caught in Kalos at the lab!" He stated happily.

"Actually Professor," Ash started. "I won't just be taking Pikachu." Oak looked shocked.

"Oh, and why not? Why the sudden change in your plan?" Oak inquired. Ash and Pikachu exchanged a glance.

"Let's just say this isn't a journey we can make alone." Ash said lowly; almost as if he didn't want it do be heard.

But Oak did hear it, and he wished he hadn't. Something in the way it was said gave the Kanto researcher a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Is there any way you could remove the six Pokémon limit?" Ash asked suddenly. Maybe he could take everybody?

"The 'six Pokémon rule' is because it's the amount that's just right. Not too expensive to feed, low enough to train them all well-rounded and enough to keep you company." Oak explained happily.

That caused Ash to hesitate. What if he could only increase it to seven or something?

"What's the furthest you could push it back?" Ash asked hopefully.

"_Pleeeease!" _Pikachu nearly whined.

"Normally? Twelve." Oak answered. Ash and Pikachu sighed sadly. "For you two? I'll remove the limit all together."

"Alright!" They cried happily. They couldn't wait to start their training with everyone!

"Just give me your Pokédex and I'll go extend your limit. It may take a few minutes so feel free to wander around." Oak offered, extending his hand. Ash gave it up without hesitation and the Professor disappeared back into the lab.

They sat there together for a good fifteen minutes talking and debating on where they would head first when they heard Oak calling for them. So they left their still unfinished conversation and headed over to the lab, where Oak was waiting.

"Here you are, Ash. Your Pokédex has been adjusted to let you carry all of your Pokémon with you at all times. And some additional Pokéballs for any new additions." Oak said, handing the trainer back his Pokédex.

"Alright! Thanks Professor Oak!" Ash cried enthusiastically as he took the red machine and capsules from Oak's hands.

"Have you thought about who you were going to take?" Oak asked curiously. Ash nodded.

"I'm going to take them all, Professor. I hope that's okay." Ash informed him. Oak felt his stomach tighten again.

"Excellent! I'll gather the Pokémon!" Oak said excitedly, making his way over to Bulbasaur in the fields, ignoring the feeling.

Unexpectedly, Bulbasaur shot a Solar Beam attack into the sky moments after, gathering all of Ash's Pokémon around it. After getting out of the dog-pile of his friends, Ash and Pikachu stood by the Professor's side as Ash began to speak.

"I'm going on another journey, guys. But this time," Ash paused for dramatic effect. "I won't be taking just Pikachu."

All the Pokémon brightened up at his statement and they all stood up taller, trying to stand out and be chosen to come along wherever their trainer was planning on going.

"You're all coming with us on our next adventure!" Ash exclaimed, and was met with roars of approval.

"Ah, all excellent choices my boy." Oak said, leaving to fetch all of Ash's Pokemon's Pokéballs.

All the Pokemon were celebrating in their own ways. Charizard spat flames into the air, Totodile danced, Torkoal cried, Glalie danced, Torterra almost learned Earthquake, Gible danced. There was a lot of dancing involved.

"Here you are, Ash. All the Pokéballs you'll need." Oak told Ash, handing him a bag of spheres. Ash and Pikachu grinned in unison.

"Thanks, Professor!" They said happily as Ash accepted the Pokéballs.

"Let's go guys, time to hit the road!" Ash said with as much fake enthusiasm as possible. Most of the Pokémon were none the wiser, but Oak saw straight through it. He, however, didn't press the issue.

Ash started with Oshawott, returning the little otter to his Pokéball with a beam of red light.

* * *

"That's the last of 'em." Ash said, clipping Charizard's Pokéball to his belt as the duo left the ranch after saying their goodbyes.

"_Now what?"_ Pikachu asked curiously.

"We just have to go see mom one more time and then we'll be off." Ash said, his eyes becoming full of sadness. Pikachu's ears drooped.

Despite the overwhelming sadness they both felt, they put on a façade of happiness as they approached the front door to Ash's house- Ash's _old_ house.

* * *

"That's it then, Pikachu. We're outta here." Ash said to Pikachu as they walked to the outskirts of Pallet after they said goodbye to Ash's mom, Delia.

"_Yeah. Will we ever come back?"_ Pikachu asked quietly, as if saying it louder would alert the whole world to their plans. Ash sighed and scratched Pikachu's head.

"Who knows? Maybe one day, buddy. Maybe one day." Ash replied just as quietly. They were suddenly behaving like it was the middle of the night, speaking in such whispers.

"Charizard, come on out." Ash spoke simply to the Pokéball in his hand. The ball replied by popping open, letting Charizard materialize before Ash and Pikachu.

Charizard looked around, confused as to why they hadn't left town yet.

"We're leaving now, Charizard. We're gonna fly out on you. That okay?" Ash asked the fire starter, who nodded as he crouched down to allow Ash onto his back.

"_Where to first, Ash?" _Pikachu asked curiously. Ash smiled.

"Fly around to find an old friend." Ash said simply, but both Pikachu and Charizard got the idea and Charizard took off with a flap of his mighty wings.

A little whiles away Oak heard the take off of the fire lizard and only sighed in sorrow, knowing that something was truly wrong.

* * *

/TIME-SKIP ~ TWO YEARS/

"Dodge left, then up and follow with Flamethrower." A man sitting on a Charizard commanded.

The Charizard's response was immediate, spinning left to avoid an Ice Beam and using the momentum to angle himself upwards, successfully dodging a Flash Cannon also, before letting a burst of fire out of his mouth at incredibly high speeds at his opponents; The Legendary Golems.

But, they weren't the true Golems.

"_Team Rocket is gonna pay for this one. They can't just take control of the Legendary Pokemon!" _The Raichu that sat in front of him said. The man scowled.

"They've been doing pretty good so far." He replied as he saw Regirock take the Flamethrower with an Iron Defense attack. He scowled again.

"_The only way to help them is defeat them, Ash. Gio would come soon after but it's the best shot we have." _Raichu told him.

Ash grit his teeth as he let Charizard take the initiative to dodge down on the incoming Stone Edge. He knew Raichu was right, it had been the same with Zekrom earlier that week and Xerneas before that. Ash nudged Raichu's back and patted Charizard's neck twice. They both got the signal.

Raichu scurried up to Ash's right shoulder as Charizard did a barrel roll, simultaneously flipping the two off his back and whirling through twin Hyper Beam's.

"Sceptile, Greninja, battle positions!" Ash called, tossing up two more Pokéballs, which released his grass lizard and water frog, after he landed on the ground.

"Bullet Seed on Regice, Water Shuriken on Regirock and Flame Burst on Registeel." Ash commanded.

Instantly Sceptile unleashed a barrage of glowing seeds onto the Ice Golem, holding the attempted Ice Beam from hitting Greninja while the Kalos starter fired several discs of water towards Regirock, who was distracted from using Rock Tomb on Charizard, whose burst of flame easily broke through the stand-alone Flash Canon from Registeel and damaged the steel-type.

"Greninja, Mat Block. Sceptile, get ready." Ash ordered.

Greninja obeyed, summoning his mat to block the Hyper Beam's coming from the three Regi's, although he struggled under the force and fought to keep the mat from buckling. Charizard saw this and flew up, using Dragon Rage to break through the three attacks, which worked until Regirock attempted to use Rock Slide above him, causing Greninja to shoot upwards on a Waterfall attack and catch them all.

"Good teamwork you two." Ash complimented, before turning back to Sceptile. "Now, Sceptile!"

Sceptile complied and jumped over the still standing mat shield and unleashed the Solar Beam he had been charging straight at Regirock, which resulted in the other two attempting to block it like before. Seeing this, Ash gave out more commands.

"Oh no you don't. Charizard, keep those two away with Flamethrower." He said.

Charizard did so and released a torrent of flames from his mouth at such a high intensity it beat the Solar Beam fired moments before, successfully knocking Registeel and Regice out of the way and letting Sceptile's Solar Beam smash into Regirock at full power. Try as it might, the Rock Golem couldn't resist for long before being flung back into the tree line.

"We have to wrap this up quickly, with one down Gio will know and be hear any minute. Greninja, Sceptile, duel Power-Up Punch on Regice. Charizard, Flame Burst once more on Registeel." Ash said urgently.

Sceptile and Greninja charged Regice in unison, glowing their right and left arms respectively before driving them into either side of the Ice Golem, successfully fainting it. Charizard attempted a Flame Burst, but Registeel successfully Protected against it, getting Charizard to blow smoke from his nostrils. Ash smiled.

"Finish it up, buddy, Fire Claw." He said.

Charizard nodded and focused his fire energy, rather than draconic energy into his claws, resulting in a Fire Claw instead of the usual Dragon Claw. That attack took out Registeel for sure, making it face plant onto the ground afterwards.

"Good, now let's get out of here before," Ash started to say, recalling the panting Sceptile and Greninja as he spoke, before being interrupted by the sound of another approaching dragons roar.

"What's the matter Ash, not happy to see me?" A steel cold voice sounded through the clearing that had been widened after the brawl as he hovered there on his Flygon.

Charizard turned fiercely; growling and ready to fight again if need be while Raichu's cheeks sparked to life with electricity eager to be released. Ash, however, turned in a deadly calm fashion.

"What do you want, Gio? Unless you came to tell me you'll be stopping all this 'controlling legendary Pokemon' business I suggest you leave before my Charizard makes a kabob out of you." Ash threatened, with Charizard growling in agreement.

Giovanni merely laughed.

"Threaten all you want, you'll never be able to stop the Rise of Team Rocket. Just because you stopped those fools in Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos don't think you can stop us too." Giovanni reminded evilly. Ash smirked.

"Say what you want, but Team Aqua and Magma were thrice the challenge of you and your grunts." He countered. Giovanni scowled but quickly replied.

"Then why have you yet to stop me?" He said knowingly.

"Things are different now." Ash replied, but he knew he was lying. Giovanni smirked wider.

"Ah, yes. After your 'friends' forced you to flee Pallet Town, that pathetic excuse for a home?" Giovanni teased, hoping to poke Ash's buttons.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Ash said simply.

This one was true; that was a lie he and… a close friend fed to Team Rocket in hopes they wouldn't go after his family, friends and their families when they realized who was screwing with their operations. If Giovanni believed he was still connected with his friends they would all be in danger, which was why he left in the first place. But… well, things change.

"I'm afraid that's you. You're the one running around trying to save the world by taking on legendary Pokemon like they're common in the wild despite knowing it's too late to stop me. When I win the Masters Cup I'll be rich and get the ultimate prize along with it. Then I will take pleasure in using all of your legendary friends against you." Giovanni threatened with a mad smile.

"Aren't you doing that already?" Ash asked, honestly confused.

"This is only the beginning, Ketchum. Dragon Breath, go." Giovanni ordered suddenly, and Flygon spat out a purple-ish color beam directly at Ash.

Luckily Charizard was ready and countered with a blue ball known as Dragon Rage to intercept it. The result was an explosion and a lot of smoke. By the time it cleared Giovanni, Flygon and the Regi's were gone. Ash cursed.

"He must've taken them back to try and harness their power again. We still aren't quick enough." Ash noted, looking above himself as if trying to spy for them.

"_This is still only the third time it happened, Ash. We still don't know a lot; like how he knows when the legendary is fainted or how he gets there so quick. We managed to save Xerneas though." _Raichu reminded him. Ash shook his head.

"We were just lucky he got distracted when the G-Men showed up." Ash countered, shaking his head. "We've got to stop him once and for all. And soon."

"_I think I might have an idea…"_ Raichu grinned as he jumped down from Ash's shoulder.

"Shoot." Ash said, open to whatever idea his best friend had.

"_We beat him out of his own plan. We'll win the Masters Cup."_ Raichu decided. Ash smiled happily, a fire in his eyes that matched that in both Pikachu and Charizard's.

"I love it."

* * *

**So, reviews are much appreciated. Honest opinions, good or bad please**

**Also, trying to think of a pairing; Rayshipping or Abilityshipping? Ideas for any others are welcome as long as they aren't one of Ash's traveling companions. So if you have any questions/comments/concerns leave a review or feel free to PM me! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
